<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Make-Out Point of No Return by gAdgEt920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068498">The Make-Out Point of No Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920'>gAdgEt920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Convoluted Strip Club AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goons Podcast - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bartenders, Bikers, Gen, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, strip club au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they didn’t have a label on what to call each other, but they settled for the term ‘fuck buddies’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BlargMyShnoople/Dallas Soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Convoluted Strip Club AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nice View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If y'all like Coffee Stains (The Elaborate College AU) then you'd probably like this as well. And as you can tell, I'm avoiding academic responsibilities again...</p>
<p>the cliff is waiting when the people in this fics see my work :D</p>
<p>anyway</p>
<p>ENJOY :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright, I said I’m sorry, okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dallas walked up to Matt, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at his... they didn’t have a label on what to call each other, but they settled for the term ‘fuck buddies’. He eyed Matt; the man’s look certainly lived up to the money in his name. “How’ve you been?” Dallas asked, trying to distract him from the fact that he was 30 minutes late for the meet up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt rolled his eyes. “Where are we? You made me drive all the way here, I had to avoid mud and shit so it didn’t fuck up my car.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t you guess? It's a make out point. No one will disturb us here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, next time you’re driving. I’m not bringing my pride and joy back here where the road will fuck up its paint job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas chuckles, looking back at his motorcycle. “Are you sure you’re cool riding my bike? I thought you didn’t like it last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. What the fuck took you so long? I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes, some serial killer could’ve killed me before then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, I just had to stop and buy lube. I forgot the one I had back at my place. Plus it's Ladies Night at the club, you know how it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt sighed, looking over the view. He’d like to appreciate it but he was on edge, riled up in anticipation of his rendezvous with Dallas. He glared at the man leaning casually against Matt’s car. “We are not having sex inside my car,” he said bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t say we’re doing it inside your car.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, where are you fucking me, Dallas? Because I don’t see any king-sized beds with silk sheets around here!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dallas chuckled; Matt was already mad at him for being late and now this happened. It was cute that Matt was glaring at him for not providing something to fuck on. Dallas looked at him with a smile. “I was thinking…” he started. He leaned towards Matt, herding him up against the hood of his car. “Maybe I can fuck you over the hood of your gorgeous car.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now if Dallas was good at something, it was stroking Matt and his ego (<em>and also his cock, but that's for when he convinced him</em>), and he knew that Matt loved nothing more than his C63. It was easy to imagine Matt sprawled out over the hood, panting softly as Dallas fucked him from behind. He was already getting hard at the thought of it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “We are not fucking ON my car or IN it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why not!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because I know at some point you’re gonna fucking scratch my car.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You really love that thing more than me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas rolled his eyes. “Come on, have a little sense of adventure… like… look at this view. Don’t you wanna fuck to that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to be satisfied, not look at the goddamn sky.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas pouts, his hands drifting down to Matt’s hips, his fingers tracing small circles over the waistband of Matt’s jeans. “Please? I’ll be gentle… I won’t even lay a finger on the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt wanted to sucker punch him for even bringing up the topic, but he was so worked up already, and finally getting Dallas’s hands on him wasn’t helping him think. He sighed. “Fine… just this once…” He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “You better not scratch her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Baby, you’re the only one I’ll be scratching tonight.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me, Dallas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Dallas needed to hear. He leaned down to kiss Matt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt could already feel himself getting hard, and it almost made him angry at himself. He hated feeling so needy in front of Dallas. Leaning back, he let the man undo his jeans. Matt wanted to strangle Dallas for how slow his pace was; he was already late tonight and then he was unintentionally edging Matt through his jeans. Matt grumbled as he pulled away and undid his jeans by himself, muttering curses as he glared at Dallas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas chuckled as he saw Matt grappling with his boots to pull them off. As he shoved his pants off, Dallas lifted him up and sat him on the hood of his car. Matt yelped, taken aback by the motion, gripping Dallas’s hands on his waist. “Careful, you fuck, one dent on this and I’ll leave,” Matt snapped, scooting towards Dallas again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met again. Dallas’s mind went hazy as he tasted whiskey on Matt’s lips. He knew the older man’s routine before meeting up; he usually had a few glasses of whiskey before ever seeing Dallas. They had both agreed that they wouldn’t fuck sober -- not enough to make driving unsafe, but enough to justify the trysts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was getting impatient -- fuck the foreplay. He dropped his hands to Dallas’s pockets, searching for the lube that he’d bought so they could get this little session moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Getting handsy here, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up, where’s the lube?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Right here, bitch… I’m trying my best to make you feel good here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, right now I’m irritated because you were late, my car’s mucky, and you’re not fucking my brains out.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas sighed, wrapping a hand around Matt’s neck and slowly urging him to lie back. Matt gritted his teeth. “Dallas, I swear to God.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re not even Christian, Matt…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will smite you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just let me work…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt swallowed a lump in his throat. If he wasn’t horny earlier, he was horny now. It was the first time Dallas had taken the lead, and on top of that, the hand on his neck was making him feel something. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dallas grabbed the lube from his pocket and tore it open with his teeth. He was sure that Matt was full-blown pissed at him now, but in the moment there was a jarring lack of complaints, and Dallas took the time to pour a generous amount of lube on the underside of Matt’s cock. Eyeing Matt, lean body sprawled out across the hood, Dallas put the bottle aside and pressed one finger in. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt shivered as he felt Dallas’ fingers caress his hole, and as much as he didn’t like the slow ass foreplay, god, did Dallas’ fingers do their work. Everything was still so new for Matt; he didn’t like this painfully slow build up and he would die before admitting that he liked the way Dallas was looking at him right now, or how the moonlight was adding a heavenly aura around him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that was on Matt’s neck dropped slowly to his chest, gently fisting in the shirt that he wore. Matt had to bite his lip to hold back his moans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotten a little quiet there, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m f-falling asleep with how fucking slow you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dallas picked up the stutter in Matt’s words; he was fucking aroused as hell but the stubborn bitch wouldn’t admit it. Dallas curled his fingers inside Matt, and sure enough, he heard Matt gasp under his breath. Some other time, he wanted to make Matt cum like that, but right then he just wanted to hear more than a squeak from him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quickly fiddling with his jeans, Dallas worked with his boxers to pull his cock out. He fished a condom out of his pocket and slipped it on before brusquely penetrating him. Finally, Dallas heard a sweet moan out of Matt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His fingers dug into Matt’s hips, slowly pulling him closer as he started to fuck him. He was taking it slow, building up a steady rhythm, but when he looked down at Matt, checking to make sure he wasn’t hurting him, he was surprised to see him with an arm over his eyes, the other tangled in Dallas’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No witty remarks there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-Shut up…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not even a peep? Geez Matt, how horny are ya tonight?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt wanted to kick Dallas’s ass to a pulp for his witty comments, but his cock felt so good inside him. He was holding back his fucking moans, but even so, the pace was making his throat close up in frustration. The slow and steady shit only reminded him of past boyfriends who were all slow and romantic at first, but in the end, all left him. Matt was here for a quick fuck, and as much as Dallas was making him feel fucking great, there was nothing quick about his pace...</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas chuckled, leaning over to give Matt a kiss, his lips gently nipping a pattern of bite marks down his neck. He heard Matt whimper under him and grinned, pulling him closer as he started to get rougher, his hips jerking as he picked up the pace. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt gritted his teeth. Finally, the fuckwit decided to fuck him the way he wanted it. This time he didn’t hold back his moans; tears were already slipping down his face. He wrapped his arms around Dallas, hands fisting in the back of his shirt, and slowly opened his eyes to watch Dallas. He was leaning over Matt, eyes closed tight, mouth slightly open, one hand gripping Matt’s thigh while the other gently supported his head. He hadn’t even realized that there was an arm keeping his head off of the cold hood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt shook his head, looking away with a gasp as Dallas hit that sweet spot. He wrapped his arms around Dallas’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“D-Dallas… fuck, I-I’m gonna-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas stopped him with a kiss, muffling his moan as he came. Panting, Matt hissed through his teeth, whining through the sensitivity as Dallas thrusted a few more times, pulling out to cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They each took a moment to catch their breaths, and Dallas chuckled, breathless after the most intense sex he had in a while. He stepped back from the car, looking over the horizon to admire the gorgeous view of the city. When he looked back at Matt, still sitting on the car, he realized the older man was crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Woah, Matt, did I dent the car? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-no… I’m f-fine… just… g-gimme my pants…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas grabbed the discarded jeans and shoes on the ground and handed them to Matt, confusion still creasing his face. He grabbed his shirt as well, helping wipe off Matt’s chest and stepping back to watch him shimmy into his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Dallas asked, reaching out to cup Matt’s cheeks. He swiped away a stray tear before Matt batted his hands away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>“I’m fine,” he said bitterly, turning his face away from Dallas. The last thing Matt wanted was to catch feelings over a guy he was fucking on a weekly basis. “I- we can’t meet next week, I have some shit to do, I’ll text you when we’ll meet,” he said, avoiding Dallas’s eyes as he slides into the driver’s seat.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… I guess…” Dallas says, and he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Matt’s engine is rumbling to life. The tires of his car spin harshly in the gravel as he speeds out of the lot.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas takes a deep breath, grabbing a cigarette from his pockets and lighting it. He was pretty sure he struck a nerve with Matt; he had never left like that before. He took a few long drags from his cigarette and threw it on the ground, crushing it under his heel. Whatever… He and Matt were total opposites; they were never gonna work out anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas started his bike and sped off into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Nice Bottle of Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt has his feelings sorted out, he thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:"D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the door was the cue for Matt to stop doing work. Dallas is here, it was time to unwind and let himself be satisfied for the rest of the night. The last time they met he left on a bitter note. He didn’t really want to leave so hastily but when he saw the concern in Dallas' eyes, he had to stop himself. He can’t fall in love with him. God, the man was a saint, but he cannot risk it. He’s had his heart broken too many fucking times to let another man in his life, I think its safe to say that his asshole is enough entrance for Dallas… Maybe his mouth too if he got drunk enough. </p><p> </p><p>He opens the door for Dallas, the man looked handsome as always “Sorry I’m late, had to help drag some assholes off Dooo’s stage again.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I was just working.” Matt says, welcoming the man in. As he closes the door to his home, he hears a light jingle of a bell. He turns and sees his cat Doug trotting up to Dallas. “Oh hello there cutie.” he greets Doug. </p><p> </p><p>Dallas picks up his cat, scratching its head as he looks at Matt “I love his collar.” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“You want one too?” Matt quips, making Dallas chuckle. He leads him to the kitchen and makes him a drink “What do you wanna drink?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the mood for something fancy… have you got any of those fancy wines there?” He asks him, he’s making little cooing noises to Doug, Matt blushes as he sees Dallas giving his cat kisses on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy wine huh, alright.” He says, grabbing a bottle of one of his expensive wines. “You want some Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Bro I don’t even know what that means… but sure I’ll have a glass.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt grabs some glasses and pours a generous amount on them. He hands one to Dallas, the man hums as he takes a sip. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, you’re probably my richest fuck buddy yet. No bitch has ever treated me like this. Hell, I feel like a princess, ain’t that right Doug? We’re both Matt’s little princesses?” Dallas says, petting Doug as he took another sip of his wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, you okay? You just took a sip of it, don’t tell me you’re drunk already.” Matt asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m just in a cuddly mood. With this cuddly kitty.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt chuckles, drinking his wine as he looks at them, he was a bit irritated that Dallas’ attention was on his stupid cat. He sighs, “So what happened to Dooo? Is he alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, the bossman pulled out the big boys and dragged a few unruly boys out of the club. He said hi by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>They talked for quite a while, finishing up the bottle of wine before they got intimate. Dallas was already running his hands on Matt’s hips, giggling softly as he felt Doug pawing at his leg. “I think someone wants attention.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>Matt rolls his eyes, “Go away Doug, Daddy’s busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sweetie, Daddy’s gonna be busy getting fucked ain’t he?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Shut up and carry me to my bedroom. Or did you forget where that was hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas chuckles as he lifts Matt up, wrapping his thighs on his waist. “I know your house like it’s mine, might even rob you after this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we’re gonna do now babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt wanted to punch him in the face, but right now, with the liquor in his system, all he wants is to be fucked in many times and in various positions. Dallas kisses him, carefully navigating his way into the bedroom with him in his arms. Doug casually followed them, purring as he tried to get up on Dallas. “Dude, your cat really likes me huh?” he says. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Doug! Go away! I’m getting my ass fucked, you don’t wanna see that!” Matt exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the bedroom Matt made sure that Doug didn't get in, he locked the door behind him as he pulled Dallas into bed. At first it was soft and sweet, peppering kisses from his lips to his cheek, but Matt demanded to be satisfied, and Dallas always delivered.</p><p> </p><p>First the shoes, then the pants, and then afterwards Dallas was already pouring a generous amount of lube on Matt’s ass and some on his cock. He makes a quick work in preparing Matt for penetration, Dallas didn’t want a repeat of last time, he was sure that he hurt Matt last time, so he wanted to be careful this time. He didn’t want to hurt Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck… D-Dallas I’m ready.” Matt whined softly, laying his head on a pillow. Dallas nods, slowly pressing the tip of his cock in his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Matt groans,  finally feeling filled, he buries his head on a pillow as Dallas starts a fast pace. Dallas grips his hips as he fucked him, already hitting his sweet spots as he does so. If he kept this up Matt would cum. </p><p> </p><p>Dallas groans softly, “Yeah, you’re a needy little bitch tonight aren’t ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt responds with a moan, he grips his sheets as he bit down on his pillow, there was something about what Dallas said that made him think. Was Matt being needy? Why was he being needy? Why is he overthinking this?</p><p> </p><p>Dallas carefully pulls Matt up, one of his hands stayed on his abdomen while the other is stroking his cock. Matt felt overstimulated, he felt the light kisses on his shoulders, the gentle hold on his abdomen, and then the quick hand that worked his cock. God, he felt stupid for drinking a little too much now, he was getting too emotional again and it was ruining the mood. He didn’t want to ruin the mood for the both of them, he wanted to be satisfied, and he is satisfied, but his stupid feelings are welling up again. He didn’t want to be so needy. He’d die before he admits to Dallas that he needs him. He chokes back a sob as he holds onto Dallas’ arm. “Fuck… Dallas, oh fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas hears it, the faint whimper in his voice. His pace was stuttering, he was almost gonna cum. “M-Matt, fuck… I-I’m gonna c-”</p><p> </p><p>Matt sobs, feeling overwhelmed as he feels himself cum. “I’m cumming Dallas, fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas holds Matt close as he himself unloads inside Matt. He laid his head on the back of his neck as he pulled out. “M-Matt?” he calls him, gently laying him down on the bed to get a good look on his face “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Matt looks away, he knows that Dallas was looking at him with concern. Why was he concerned? He was supposed to get off the bed and leave. Although, him being concerned kind of made Matt feel special in his own way. </p><p> </p><p>Dallas chuckles, cupping Matt’s cheeks and wiping the tears off his face. “I think we’re too drunk…” he says, kissing his cheeks. “Don’t cry now, I’ll take good care of you baby.” he says, peppering his face with more kisses. He gently laid Matt back down on the bed as he loomed over him. “I’m gonna go clean us up before I leave okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, c-can you… stay the night?” Matt asks</p><p> </p><p>Dallas brows rose, “That’s a first…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I-I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas smiles, giving Matt a kiss on the forehead, “It’s a good thing I bought spare clothes then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Nice Time with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rumors at the club say that their bartender is dating someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little rushed ending, but hey, I like it, and i hope you do too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Matt woke up he felt something warm behind him, he looked over to see that Dallas was cuddling him from behind. He forgot that he stayed for the night, he was used to waking up cold and alone in bed. He didn’t really know why he asked Dallas to stay over. It was probably the dumbest thing he asked for him to do. But somehow he doesn’t regret it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas yawns softly, nuzzling Matt’s neck as, “Morning hot stuff.” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt hums, pulling Dallas for a kiss. He kind of liked this, he liked waking up next to someone other than his cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of his cat, Doug was scratching at the door, wanting to get in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt groans, getting up the bed and opening the door for him. Doug runs past him and goes straight to Dallas, the feline purring softly as he pets him. “Great, my cat hates me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas chuckles, “He’s just a big sweetheart, wanting cuddles and all that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt rolls his eyes, going back to bed and checking his phone. There were the usual emails for him and the monthly report from his trusted Production Manager Eric. He sighs, putting the phone back at the nightstand. He looks at Dallas, who was staring at him while he’s petting Doug. “You okay?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just gotta go to work for a bit. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess I’m gonna go back to my apartment, the club’s closed in the morning anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt eyes Dallas, seeing how they look. It felt right for him somehow, like Dallas belonged there, in his spot on the bed. He took the moment to just look at him in the morning light, his hair was a bit messy, yet it flowed nicely to the frame of his face. His eyes were mesmerizing, Matt can’t stop staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Dallas was just cooing at Matt’s cat, he didn’t really know what to do at the moment, this was the first time he stayed until morning at Matt’s place. He wanted to know more about the guy laying down next to him but for now,  he played with Doug. When he looks at Matt he sees him staring. “You want something babe?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt smiles, “You look stupid.” he says, running a hand over at Doug’s fur, “Stop spoiling my cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your cat loves me, might nab him and make him fuck my cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you have a cat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you? I got a cat last week, named her Ruby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt hums, “You should get her here sometime, let ‘em have a little play date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean sure, but I think these two would interrupt our sexy time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made the two laugh, it was funny to think that they’ll be seeing each other in another sense such as their cats having a playdate. Matt takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling, “Do you want breakfast?” he asks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure are nice to me today.” Dallas says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m nice to you all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I-I meant like, right now… I don’t know, I guess I’m just used to seeing you in the club or bent over 'n naked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt hums, “Well, you got me in a good mood… so wanna get breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas brows rose, but nods, he’d like to stay a little longer. They’ve been fucking for a while, maybe he could take the chance to get to know him a little better. At least the parts of him that he hasn’t shown. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Few minutes passed and they found themselves in the kitchen, dressed in their casual clothes and waiting for breakfast to cook. Dallas was enjoying a cup of coffee while he was petting Matt’s cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was cooking up breakfast, it all seemed normal for him. He hated the thought of him just, looking right in that place. It bothered how he just didn’t hate that Dallas was staying the night, WHY DID HE ASK HIM TO STAY THE NIGHT?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes stung as he thought of all these.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think those eggs are done…” Dallas says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt flinches, “Wha-How? Why are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas looks at him, “I was asking if I should get you some toast but you weren’t answerin- Are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt blinks, feeling the tears slip out of his eyes. Dallas frowns, turning off the stove and grabbing Matt’s hand “Talk to me… please, you’ve been like this since last week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt felt his throat dry up, “W-Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You! Y-You’re so nice to me and all that! Why can’t you be just the type of guy who’s a fucking jerk after he fucks me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas blinks, “What? I- Matt-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You barely know me! We only met like a year ago when fuckin- Dooo and I had a disagreement!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas cups Matt’s cheeks “Alright, relax… breathe for me babe.” he says, wiping his tears away. Matt huffs, looking away from him as he tries to steady his breathing. Dallas scratches the back of his neck, chuckling nervously as he tries to collect his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and looks at Matt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I like you, okay? And not because you're rich.” Dallas starts, “I remembered Dooo telling me that he was dating some schmuck. I didn’t realize that that schmuck was you. God, when you walked into the club looking like that, I knew that I was wa-a-ay out of your league… that is until you and Dooo had a little… dispute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt looked at Dallas, this side of Dallas was… new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never really expected that you’d approach me, let alone fuck me... God, the nights we had together we’re just amazing, hell, the times where we aren’t even having sex was great too. I love being around you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas felt his heart clench, he was spilling his beans in front of Matt, he knew that the man was already thinking of kicking him out. He might as well tell him everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God I, last week, when you cried while I was fucking you. I thought I did something wrong, I thought I hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do Matt.” he says, gently reaching out to Matt’s hands. “I-I love you… a little too much. I-I know that you probably don’t feel the same way bu-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallas was suddenly cut off when he felt Matt jump at him for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And… well… that’s all they needed. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Few weeks later, some gossip was picked up at the club that their favorite bartender is now dating some schmuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dooo smiles as he grabs his costume for tonight. People were asking him on who this schmuck was, because they said that he used to fuck the guy that Dallas was dating now. He doesn’t give out details, but he only says a few words for Dallas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That schmuck's his problem now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D thanks for readin!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank thatspottedowl cause they beta read this fic like a boss &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>